I Love You
by Rexist
Summary: be sure to be at least 17 to read this? just kidding, read if you are ready. I won't give summary for this short story, since it's out of my usual style, enjoy.


I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE, THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN.

LEAVE IF YOU ARE NOT AT LEAST 17.

"No, not there", a gentle touch reach lower private part of the short haired guy.

"It's okay...", the blue haired guy whispered in her ear, turning on the girl more.

"mmh, no Tetsu, it's dirty", the girl closed her eyes as her body temperature become higher and higher.

"... no it doesn't matter to me, I love all of you, see... it's all wet, your body is craving for it", the boy take out his left hand and put it into the girls mouth, while his other hand explore her back lower side.

"arh...n..o, Tert-su, I...I", Can't speak clearly with Kuroko hand playing inside her mouth, the girl is in ecstasy.

"... it smells...good , here", the boy reach the girls hand and lead it to his mighty weapon.

"kya...h...mh...so bi...g", the girl hand unconciously playing with his dick.

"You are responsible for this, Riko. Now...", the boy's lip meet the girl's lip, his tounge is drilling inside the girl mouth, their saliva is merging.

The girl can't help but enjoy the pleasure of this, her hand can't stop playing with his penis, while her other hand is being hold quite roughly by the boy.

Supported by the boy others hand , the girl is now leaning on her work desk, while fighting with the boy's tongue inside her mouth.

"ah...mhu..ah...Tetsu...", The girl finally released from his lip, but can't help but avoid eye contact with the boy and his mighty weapon.

"Riko, here...", the boy push the girl down.

On top of the girl the boy lock all her movement and enjoy his meal on the bed, licking her body all over from her neck.

The girl grab her hair, the boy's hand gropes the girl small breast and find the opening one by one of her summer uniform.

"hya...h...", the girl start to moan, while the boy have succeded unbutton her clothes, and pulled down her pink underwear she had prepared for today.

"I'm coming, Riko", the boy facing the girl face on top of her, making the girl blushes even more.

"b...aka, mh..ah...", the boy's stick is exploring the beautifull entrance of her lower part body, with her clothe and skirt still on. A small touch stimulate the girl.

"ng..h...fa...st...", the girl circled her hand around the boy neck.

"ng...ah...", finally putting in, the boy try to go as slow as he can, a little by little the boy march forward.

"ngg...ah...mmhhh...ahhhhhhh Tetsu...", a sudden thrust finishing the entering stage.

the boy start to move his hip, attacking that sensitive part of the girl, while the girl keep moaning.

"ah...Tetsu...more...more...it's ok, tonight mama and papa is out", the girl is in ecstasy, she can think logically anymore, pleasure has taken over her.

"ah... Tets...mumhhhhh", the girl move her lip toward the boy, struggling her tongue inside the boy's.

The boy lift her up now on sitting position, the girl take the lead of the movement while still kissing each other.

"mhuah...Tetsu...Tetsu...Tetsu...", separating their lips, leave their saliva all over their mouth.

"I can't hold it down...any...more...TETSU...", the girl cummed and laid down on his shoulder.

"are you alright Riko?"

"m..., I'm tire...d", just before the girl finished, Kuroko push her down and start moving again.

"ah...Tetsu...still hard?!...wait...ah...", The girl get turned on again.

"Tets...u let me...re...st a whi...", the girl mouth got covered by the boy's lips, and they started struggling again.

"mmhua...h...ah...!", the girl cummed again, but this time the boy cum as well.

"Baka! I said ...wait didn't I?!", the girl complained, but just before that the boy attacked again, undressing her clothes and skirt that is still on.

"ng ahh... no ... baka..."

2 hours later.

"I'm cumming, Tetsu...!", the girl fell to the bed and so the boy.

"mo...baka! how many time do you think I've cummed stupid.", the girl seems to be quite upset.

"ma, don't be angry", the boy hug the girl.

"that's cheating", the girl keep murmuring but even so lean on his chest.

"I love you Riko", the boy whispered.

"...baka", the girl blushed.

The two slept in the girl room that night, the wonderfull night for both of them.

Author note:

Well I said I was going to write some smutty one, but y'know, my mind went wild, and it became a porn without me realizing it.

I'll think about deleting this story on next month. Hm lol

Anyway here is something I want you to think about:

What if:

a. Riko's papa suddenly got home.

b. Momoi suddenly barged in.

c. Riko is pregnant

Think about it, it's fun lol.

Be sure not to be alone when you read this. :P

Bye, and thanks for reading.


End file.
